Interview with favorite characters
by Mafierry
Summary: What happens when few of my favorite chars meet? Meet Roxas, Axel, Squalo, Hao, Ren, Steak and England and read to know ;3


**Interviewer:** So today we gathered here to interview some of Mafierry's favorite characters in anime and manga and video games (aka kingdom hearts). If you wonder why... I'm wondering the same but let's move on by introducing the guests! We have Axel and Roxas from Kingdo-

**Squalo:** VOIIIII~! Why am I not mentioned first?

**IV:** And this is Squalo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

**Axel:** Just wait in line like all of us *snicker*

**Roxas:** Who is he, Axel?

**IV:** *sigh* As I was saying, we also have Ren and Hao from Shaman Ki-

**Hao:** What is the great me doing here?

**R:** Wondering the same...

**IV:** *cough* Death the Kid from Soul Eater, England from Hetalia and... uhm, Steak from Tegami Bachi... which is... a pet... yes, a pet.

**Steak:** Nuni nuni !

**Death the Kid:** Guys guys, calm down. You are ruining this room's symmetry!

**S:** HUH? What?

**England:** Where am I? Did America set this up?

**Ren:** I've been trying to hold it in bu-

**S:** Hey! You, with the black robe! You've been staring for some time! Wanna fight?

**A: **Name's Axel, got it memorized?

**IV:** Uhm-

**England:** Axel? What kind of country name is that? Are you new?

**S: **Che, who cares about your name! You are pissing me off. And what is it with the chibi next to you?

**R:** I'm not a chibi! I'm the keyblade master!

**S:** The key- what?

**H:** Hmmm , certainly I feel some strange power from it. Let me see!

**R:** Huh? No!

**Ren:** Don't ignore me!

**IV:** ...

**A:** The keyblade is Organisation XIII's property! Bugger off!

**DTK:** Oh my! It has such a symmetry! Let me seeee~

**R:** *fighting pose* No!

**Steak:** Nuni!

**IV:** Everyone please-

**S:** Ohhh~ A fight! *fighting pose*

**H:** The great me needs to know every power out there! *fighting pose*

**DTK:** I need to have this symmetry! *fighting pose*

**Ren:** I won't let you guys ignore me! *fighting pose*

**A:** What have we have here? Let's roll~ *spinning chakrams*

**R:** Yes!

**IV:** EVERYONE SHUT UP!

**All:** *stare*

**IV:** What? This is an interview! Now sit down and let's make things fast!

**Ren:** Why are we here anyway?

**IV:** As I said a million times, this is an interview.

**Ren:** But why?

**IV:** Cause the writer was bored and decided it'd be fun to make you guys meet each other. Of course I'm the one that has to deal with you guys...

**Steak:** Nuni?

**S:** What does this pet do here?

**IV:** Cause it's one of her favorite characters according to my papers...

**DTK:** It's close to perfect symmetry! I like it!

**Ren:** Can't you shut up with your symmetry?

**DTK:** *death glare* What?

**IV:** STOP! Now everyone hide your weapons and sit down!

**All:** *obey*

**IV:** Okay... so, let's start off with Squalo. Recently you've been the center of one of Mafierry's fanfics, romantic fanfics-

**A:** *snort* So you are a lover boy?

**S:** HUHHHHHHH ? *gets up*

**IV:** Just stop it! And just so you know, I've heard she has an ide for you too Axel.

**A:** What?

**R:** Romantic? What's that Axel?

**A:** Err... very close friends Roxas.

**R:** ... Like best friends?

**A:** Even closer.

**R:** Oh. Can we be like that too?

**Ren:** Oi, get a room if you came for that!

**A:** Hey hey, it's not like that!

**S:** Who's the lover boy now, eh?

**Steak:** Nuni!

**R:** ... I don't get it...

**IV:** We'll explain later! So, Squalo, how do you feel about being in it?

**S: **Do I have to answer that?

**IV:** If you wanna go, yes .

**A:** C'mon c'mon, tell us about your "feelings" *snicker*

**H:** Useless...

**S:** Arghhhh! Well, it's not like I had a choice! Of couse _I didn't like it_!... I LOVED IT!... WAIT WHAT?

**IV:** Hmm, I was just informed that the writer won't let you say bad things about the fanfic. Sorry about that...

**S:** Then what is the purpose of the question?

**A:** Ahahaha, maybe it's your true self!

**E:** Don't pick on the guy! Not his fault he was dragged in fanfics!

**DTK:** Cencor, eh? I'll have to be careful.

**S:** WHAT BS IS THIS! I _hated_-LOVED it! UGHHHH!

**A:** Ahahaha!

**Steak:** Nuni?

**Ren:** Acting such a trundere. *snicker*

**IV: **Either way, moving on. Apparently you fell deeply in love with the girl and got married 10 years later in the future. Would you want that? And oh by the way, I should mention that if you say too negative things, they'll get censored so please express yourself in a more... roundabout way.

**S: **Che...

**R:** Married... ?

**A:** Later.

**S:** I... I've never thought about it. My life is well devoted in Varia and serving that baka-boss of mine who is useless without me.

**Ren:** Serving under someone else? A lackey, eh?

**S:** WHAT?

**H:** If you are truly strong, you can come with me! We'll gain the Great Spirits and you'll be rewarded!

**S:** The what?

**Ren: **We'll never let you Hao!

**Hao: **Ahan ~ You think Yoh can beat me in a fight?

**IV:** We don't care. Next question. Roxas, you are meant to disappear within Sora. How do you feel about this?

**R:** ... I don't want to talk about it.

**A:** Leave him alone ! It's good enough he is here right now!

**DTK:** Disappear? Together with your key... blade?

**R:** ...

**Ren:** No idea who Sora is but are you gonna let him win against you?

**S:** BS! Fight for your existence obviously!

**IV:** Guys guys! Sora can't wake up without Roxas. And by the way, Mafierry totally blames Org. XIII *stares at Axel*

**A:** Look, we did what we had to do, ok?

**IV**: But he is your friend, isn't he?

**R:** ...

**A:** Everything is for Kingdom Hearts.

**IV:** But that's a lie! Later you betrayed them and you actually helped Sora.

**A:** ... I realized what was right.

**IV:** And couldn't you realise it sooner? Cause of the Org. Roxas had to disappear! And yet again, when you could have helped him, you tried to bring him back! To who? To Xemnas? How long do you think Roxas would take it? He may have had no memories but he has a brain you know! He is not a puppet! He is a person!

**Steak:** *trembles* Nuniii~

**Ren:** *whisper* Didn't she say to stop fighting?

**DTK: ***whisper* Women...

**IV:** I heard that!

**R:** ... It's ok...

**IV:** Ok? No it's not! Remember how sad you were when you disappeared? And how sad Mafierry was?

**R:** ...

**A: **Enough!

**IV:** *cough* Either way, time for a break! The writer gets pissed off about this topic so time for a break! Tune in for more! Ciao *wink*

**S:** Wait wait! We have to sit- *end of scene*


End file.
